


【贝壳花】Say the Word

by Mulinyuan



Category: cristiano - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 无 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulinyuan/pseuds/Mulinyuan
Summary: 预警：蒙眼 play





	【贝壳花】Say the Word

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：蒙眼 play

当脚步声再次在房间里响起的时候，年长的恋人敏锐地歪了歪头，试探性地问道：“费德里科？” 他茫然地转向来人所在的方向，原本轻皱的眉很快舒展开，唇边也扬起了浅浅的弧度，又唤了一声——“Fede.”

黑色的蒙眼布几乎遮住了克里斯蒂亚诺的小半张脸，完美地阻隔了任何人窥探那双棕色眼眸间的辉耀星河，他以一个舒服的姿势跪坐在床上，呈现出优美的身材线条，宽松的浴袍更袒露着大片白皙的肌肤，几乎在第一时间让贝尔纳代斯基先生的心脏颤了又颤。

克里斯蒂亚诺鲜少有如此温软驯顺的时刻，多数时候他是坚不可摧的，似一团明丽耀眼的火，在万众瞩目的高台上发光发热。而此时，那个无数人可望而不可求的理想情人就坐在费德里科的床上，乖巧地听从了他的无理请求，蒙住双眼予取予夺——光是这个认知就让意大利年轻人硬了起来。

“我在这里，克里斯。”费德里科以极温柔的语气回应道，他把从浴室拿出来的润滑剂放在床边的小柜子上，努力平复内心的紧张：“等久了吗？我很抱歉，找东西耗费了一点时间。”

“没关系。”克里斯蒂亚诺笑着摇了摇头，他今天的心情格外好，欧冠赛场上踢满全场都不足以让他疲惫，毕竟他们获得的是一次值得载入史册的、对尤文图斯而言至关重要的胜利。

他稍稍仰着头，这个动作让葡萄牙人修长的脖颈线条格外优美动人，从费德里科的角度能够很清晰地看见克里斯的喉结轻轻滚动，柔软的浅色唇瓣微微开合，像是在诱人亲吻下去，于是年轻人就这么做了。

这个吻比任何时候都清醇甘甜，贝尔纳代斯基先生想、或许是因为有胜利美酒的加成吧。最初还只是单纯的亲吻，到后来就延伸成为了情欲的纠缠，在年长恋人顺从的配合下，费德里科很轻易地将他压倒在床上，令这具性感完美的躯体在年轻人身下展露出成熟侬丽的风情。

贝尔纳代斯基先生的手指似乎带有某种不可思议的魔力，每每抚过克里斯的肌肤都能带起阵阵颤栗。年轻的恋人捧起他饱满的乳肉向中间推挤，用唇舌取悦着颜色浅淡的乳尖，还有空发出含糊不清的赞美：“你太棒了，克里斯。”

克里斯蒂亚诺的脸颊很快红起来，被年轻人与平日别无两样的赞美弄得心神失守，几乎以为这就是在绿茵场上、或是尤文图斯的更衣室里。不等他回应，费德里科含住乳头舔咬的动作逐渐向下延伸，在轮廓迷人的腹肌上逗留许久，甚至灵巧地逗弄着肚脐的凹陷，乃至两道深刻的人鱼线。

意大利人调情的手段完全是与生俱来的，这一点在费德里科身上没有例外——他对性爱的技巧无师自通，惯会用修长的手指暧昧地在年长恋人的胯部抚弄，然后握住耻毛中挺立的性器肆意把玩。

克里斯蒂亚诺的身躯一丝不挂，陷在柔软的深色床单里轻微颤抖着，因为被恋人套弄阴茎的巨大快感而绷直了脚趾。白皙的肌肤泛着惹人怜爱的粉红，更覆上了一层亮晶晶的薄汗，显得更加可口。

“唔……费德里科——”年长的恋人忍不住发出难耐的呻吟，眼前的黑暗始终带来的不安全感、与被爱人抚弄占有的快感糅合在一起，既矛盾又刺激得过分，令他意乱情迷。日趋沉重的压力似乎都在这酣畅淋漓的性事中得到了解脱，他什么都不用去想，只需要放松地在费德里科的手上达到高潮。

“我需要你…..我要你，Fede……”他的请求是如此的婉转动听，下身已经硬挺得快要爆炸的年轻人怎么可能抵抗得住？更别提克里斯蒂亚诺修长光滑的双腿适时地夹住了费德里科劲瘦有力的腰肢，还轻轻地磨蹭着。

葡萄牙人白皙紧实的长腿张得很开，充满暗示地贴着年轻恋人的小腹乱蹭，尽管他的眼睛仍然被蒙着，贝尔纳代斯基先生也几乎能幻想到那双晶亮的棕眸被情欲填满的模样——但很快的，某种难言的嫉妒情绪又侵染了年轻人的心。

“你只要我一个人，对吗？你只需要我。”他停止了在恋人乳头上的吮吸，红肿可怜的小东西随着费德里科张嘴的动作发出“啵”的一声轻响。

克里斯蒂亚诺再次露出了茫然的表情，他敏感的耳廓很快被年轻人的吐息覆盖，那个温柔的声音第一次流露出极强的占有欲和侵略性：“那么告诉我，哪一种更能让你舒服？我、还是他？”

“什么？”葡萄牙人勉强催动大脑思考，才回忆起年轻人说的是什么事：那是他进的第三个球，近乎奇迹的帽子戏法，来自贝尔纳代斯基先生的造点。然后呢？然后发生了什么？哦！他想起来了，是皮亚尼奇，还有突如其来的蒙眼和亲吻后颈……原来就是这个让费德里科心心念念了一路吗？

克里斯蒂亚诺不禁轻笑，他顺着年轻人的方向送上一个主动的吻，大胆地挑逗着自己醋意大发的年轻恋人，堵住了更多酸溜溜的抱怨。他算准了费德里科根本抵抗不了这个，同时也找到时机解开了自己的蒙眼布。

当贝尔纳代斯基先生喘息着压抑欲望，尽可能温柔地看向他的时候，葡萄牙人无辜地眨了眨亮晶晶的焦糖色眼睛：“Fede，你在吃醋吗？” 不等年轻人说话，他就露出了一个骄傲又挑衅的笑，明亮又熠熠生辉：“既然你想知道，为什么不来操我呢？”艳红的舌尖舔了舔唇瓣，浓郁的色气几乎要满溢出来。

费德里科深吸了一口气，稍稍用上了力气揉捏了一把克里斯蒂亚诺挺翘的臀瓣，被他带来的润滑剂也终于派上了用场，随着指尖探入的动作湿淋淋地抚慰着柔嫩紧致的穴口。

“唔……”克里斯蒂亚诺像只欲求不满的野兽，在年轻恋人的身下难耐地磨蹭扭动着，压抑的呻吟连同不安分的小腿都勾着青年的身体与魂魄，时刻在引诱着费德里科干他，操得他说不出挑衅的话。

意大利青年虽然占有欲作祟，但时刻注意着扩张的程度，直至湿滑的小穴已经开合着渴求硬物的插入，才换上自己粗大得过分的性器。炙热的阴茎不容分说地撑开了紧致的甬道，将每一寸柔嫩的褶皱都撑得很开，强势又不粗暴地向内冲撞开拓，誓要占有克里斯的全部。

“啊……啊——唔，别……”克里斯蒂亚诺的呻吟变了调，这个年纪的年轻人精力太旺盛了，他这才后知后觉地感到后悔，费德里科的性器仿佛永远不知疲倦，持续地进攻着他敏感湿热的穴肉，那处贪婪地缠住年轻人的阴茎，痉挛着将硬挺的性器绞得更紧。

费德里科进入得很深，他迎着克里斯蒂亚诺的双眸，下身不容抗拒地操干着那处包容欲望的入口，只要他稍稍俯下身，便能将柔软的胸肉纳入口中肆意亵玩，激起葡萄牙人更多带着哭腔的淫叫。

想必没有任何人能想象得到，克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多那张帅气的脸在床上可以露出怎样的表情，湿润的眸间氤氲着水汽、被眼泪浸润得愈发明亮——试问，谁不想与这位战无不胜的古希腊神祇坠入爱欲的深渊呢？

“不要了…..”克里斯蒂亚诺的神情纯然无辜，又生出无限极致的色欲来，他纤细的脚踝被年轻人紧紧握住并抬高，摆出最适合被操干的姿势。费德里科并不把他的抗拒当真，灼热的眼神注视着身下的恋人，恍然间几乎在葡萄牙人湿漉漉的卷毛上看到了橄榄枝编成的花环，又或是金羽的王冠。

他的克里斯，宛若甘甜的葡萄般汁水四溢，费德里科忍不住想要靠近他、再近一点，直至他们全然融为一体。他总疑心只要自己用力一吸，饱胀的乳肉和充血的乳尖里便能流出乳白的汁水来。

“我爱你……”他深深埋入年长恋人的颈窝，这一点好像和他们置身于绿茵场上时别无二致——那些深切的爱意从他们相交的每个眼神里流淌而出，升入高空融进无垠星河，最终又随荣光落下、回到彼此身边。

窗外轻纱般的银辉笼罩了他们，沐浴在素光下的两具躯体紧密交缠，温柔又带着强烈占有欲的性爱让他们都大汗淋漓，在欲望的海洋中沉沦，最终，年轻人终于在一塌糊涂的淫穴里射出了粘稠的精液，而克里斯呢？他腰软背痛，早已射不出什么东西来，只能攀附着费德里科的脊背呜咽。

“Fede……”年长的恋人沙哑地唤贝尔纳代斯基的名字，直到年轻人很快凑到他近前，才再次露出了满足又惬意的笑：“我当然也爱你，费德里科。我想说……在我心里你也是最好的，没有人配得上与你比较。”

——我的傻男孩，只要你愿意吐露心声，我便会让你知道，你同样在我心里独一无二。

 

I swear to God, I think I'm all in forever, forever  
我要向上帝起誓，我会永远在你身边

Don't you know that you got my mind made up for ya?  
难道你不知道，你已让我为你下定决心？

Don't you know that you got my mind made up for ya?  
难道你不知道，你已让我把你当作心中的唯一？

Say the word, say the word and I'm yours, yours  
表白吧，说爱我，我就是你的，你的。

 

END


End file.
